The Aftermath: The Rise of the sucessor of madness
by AnimeMangaluvver
Summary: Oc story! The world of soul eater has not seen a kishin since Asura, Until a new girl comes into the DWMA. Will the new Generation have the guts to stand up against a kishin. Sorry, suck a summaries. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: Aftermath

First book: Rise of the successor of madness

Prologue

Two teen age girls where passing an old abandoned warehouse on their way home from a nightclub. They where laughing and joking about their night. There was a scream coming from the warehouse. The girls paused and looked at each other, then at the warehouse. They decided to go in and investigate. When they entered the warehouse the6 found and man standing over a lifeless body, a small blue orb was floating over the lifeless body, the man took it and ate it.

"Sir?" asked one of the girls, The man turned, and the girls screamed. Half of the mans face had no skin and all you could see is his skull, the other half was just fine. "More... Souls!" the man croaked as he lunged towards the girls before beings stopped by a samurai sword as a girl with long blue hair and dark blue eye's appeared out of the shadows. She wore the classic ninja outfit, but made of pure white. "Get out!"Yelled the girl. The two girls complied and ran out. "I Hope you feel honoured, because your soul shall be taken by _me_!"

The man just cackled, and ran about a bit, he was fast, the girl could barely follow him. "Whats our plan?" asked the girls sword, "We kill him, take his soul, go back to the DWMA" Said the girl, "How do we kill him?" asked the swords. "Like this" said the girl, lunging at the man. Ramming him into the wall. The girl laughed and wiped her hands, she made a hole in the wall, there was no way he's ready to fight her.

But the man crawled through the hole and lunged at her. The girkl jumped out the way and cut off one of the hands hands in doing so. The man landed and turned to her laughing. He took out a dagger and cut off his other hand. Both hands grew back, bit with razor sharp talons as fingers. "Shit!" Yelled the girl.

The Man swiped his hands across the girls face as the girls struggled to keep fighting back, but finally, the man grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall. The girl began to choke as the man laughed. His laugh echoing through the warehouse until the girl closed her eye's and stopped struggling. "Silver*Star!" Yelled the sword.

In moments a load crash echoed through the warehouse as a girl, about the same age as the other, crashed through the window of the warehouse. She landed perfectly, only a few yards from the man and the girl. She had long pale ash blond hair, Golden eye's, which were laded on the man and the girl as she stood and pale skin. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it, a black and white striped undershirt, pale grey jeans and black boots. She was holding a black staff which was about 7 ft. long. "Your Soul shall be fun to take!" She said.

The man dropped the other girl and she fell to the floor, gasping for breathe. Her Weapon partner transformed back to human form as she tended to her partner. Her Weapon partner hand long golden blond hair, big blue eye's and tanned skin. She wore white shirt a nd a pink mini skirt.

The Man lunged at the other pair screaming "Souls!". The meister stood to the side as the man landed beside him she hit him like a baseball, shooting her soul wavelength at the man. The girl smiled. "Scythe mode!" She said, "You got it" her weapon partner said. The Staff grew a three foot long blade. The Man stood up and laughed and ran towards the weapon pair, The weapon pair fought back, much stronger than the other pair.

The man finally discovered this was a battle he couldn't win, he looked at the hole in the window the weapon pair made. He laughed and ran towards it, just as he was climbing through it, the scythe turned into a spear and the girl through it at him. It hit him and the man fell to the ground, "Return!" said the girl, and the spear returned. The spear turned into a boy, he was tall, had black hair and golden eye's, pale skin. He wore a white top and a black jacket, black jeans and black boots. The weapon pair high-fived. "We did it!" said the girl, the boy smiled. "Course we did Nica, we're Shinigami, what can't we do?" he said. The girl smiled, "Not much"

The pair looked over at the other side of the warehouse, the man had a dark red orb floating above his dead body, just then the weapon from the other pair grabbed the orb and ate it. The other pair's mouth's opened. "ohh! You messed with the wrong reaper!"

A/N: Well yes, that is the prologue, just to warn you, this story will contain a lot of kicking-of-ass weapon-meister pairs, arrogant twins and a whole lot of madness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lord death was discussing the symmetry of the death room with the current Death Scythe. "It just doesn't seem symmetrical enough" Said Lord Death. "It's fine Kid, It looks the same as it ever did" said Death Scythe, "No it doesn't, it's less symmetrical, I can't concentrate" Said Lord Death, "And what did I say about calling me Kid in public?" Asked Lord Death, "Sorry!" said Death Scythe, showing his tooth smile. "But I've known you way before your were lord death" he added. "DADDY!" echoed through the death room, "oh no!" Muttered Lord Death.

The ash haired girl stormed into the death room with her twin brother and weapon partner following closely behind. "Nica, how was your mission?" He asked, "Good" Nica smiled, "Until they came along" Her smile faded. "Why where you even there" asked the blue haired girl, Who's name is Silver*Star, as she walked in with her partner. "Because, me and Ashe were doing a mission in the same town, we finished, collected our kishin soul, on our way back we just happened to hear _your_ name being called, and decided to investigate!" Said Nica.

"And pole vaulting through a window was your best option?" asked Silver*Star's partner, Skylark. "Well, Yes" Said Ashe, Nica's Partner, "If we looked for a door we mightn't have got to you in time if you were in trouble" He said, "Which you were.." Added Nica. "so we came into the warehouse and they were in trouble, we fought the dude and took his soul, but... when he was dead, guess who consumed his soul, I'll give you a clue, IT WAS THEM" Yelled Nica,

"Your not very good at giving clue's Nica!" Said D.J, Nica and Ashe's older brother. He was 17, tall, blonde, he had blue eye's. "Shut Up D.j" Yelled Nica. He smiled, "Temper, Temper!" He said mockingly. In blind rage, Nica grabbed Ashe's arm, sending a wavelength through him, turning him to a spear, and threw it at D.j, missing him my millimeters. "Nice shot" said D.j, still calm. "I Missed!" She screamed. Death Scythe and Lord Death had to hold her back from killing her older brother.

After Nica calmed down to the point of not killing anyone. She sighed when they put her down, then looked up at Silver*Star, "I'm sorry for almost killing you!" muttered Nica, "_Almost_ killing _me_?" Laughed Silver*Star, "A little girl like you couldn't kill me!" she added, Nica lost her temper, Again. Nice punched Silver*Star in the face, and out of reflex, Silver*Star put a dagger to Nica's neck, cutting some of her hair, on the left side of her face.

There was a moment of silence, Nica stunned. Even though it was only a 3rd of a centimeter, it ruined Nica's Perfect symmetry. "Your Symmetry!" Said Ashe, Also stunned at Silver*Star's Nerve. Nica Burst into a blind Fury and kicked Silver*Star across the room, She landed, face first into the ground. This technique was known infamously as "Nica's Fury" "Silver*Star" Yelled Her Partner. Nica Laughed as she saw Skylark run to her partner. "They get that from you!" said Death Sycthe to Lord Deatyh. "I'm off to the library" said Nica, walking coolly off.

Nica angrily climbed up the ladder, up to the higher shelves on the book case, and started angrily looking through the book, looking for one she needed and dropping them to the ground. The More she thought about Silver*Star the more angry she got. _Who does she __think she is? _Thought Nica, _Me and Ashe are kids of Lord Death himself, who's she, noone!. _Nica Dropped some heavy book onto the floor, but when she did she heard a load crash followed by an "_Ow_!". Nica looked down to see her Snowy haired, crimson eye'd best friend rubbing his head. "Nica how am I meant to scare you if you drop books on my head?" He asked, Nica laughed, "Sorry Shadow!" she shrugged. Shadow smiled, Nica slide down the ladder and picked up her book. Her and Shadow went to go find a seat.

"So why so angry in the first place?" asked Shadow, "How did you know I was angry?" asked Nica sitting down, "the way you'd pause for a second, grunt angrily and then drop the book on the floor as if they weighed a ton" said Shadow. Nica paused and told him what had happened earlier that day. Shadow just laughed, and Nica kicked him under the table. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked, "It's not funny,she's a bitch, Silver*Star, as is Skylark, they think they can do anything they want and get away with it!" Said Nica, "no, they just love annoying you because you get so mad so easily, They're actually cool" said Shadow, Nica Kicked him once more.

"Try this, don't get made next time" Said Shadow, Nica looked at him blankly. Shadow handed her a book, She looked at it. _How to control your anger_. "Read it!" said Nica tossing it back at Shadow. "Have you read every single book in this library?" He asked, "Probably" said Nica. Nica and Shadow where the top student in the school, they spent countless hours in the library studying. Shadow sighed, "Well did you learn anything from it?" He asked, "Nope!" Said Nica, still not looking up from her book. Shadow took her book from her, "Give it back" Said Nica, Taking off her glasses. "only if I can try on your glasses!" said Shadow, Nica rolled her eye's and gave him her glasses.

Ashe arrived and sat next to them. "Did Nica tell you about today?" He asked Shadow. "Yeah, what number are you on now?" Asked Shadow. "83!" answered Nica excitedly. "what about you?" asked Ashe, "47" said Shadow. "Ha! Ha!" Said Ashe and Nica in unison. "Hey, what is this, your 4th 83?" asked Shadow. It was true, Nica and Ashe had got there 99 kishen souls 3 times before, but twice they had been defeated by the witch, and the third time they were defeated by the witches bodyguard, whom they thought was the witch.

"Hey! Atleast we can get to 83!" Yelled Nica, "Me and Rin are going great, we'll be at 99 before the end of the year!" said Shadow. Rin was Shadows meister, She had only moved her from Japan 4 years ago, she moved here because she was a meister and wanted to attend the DWMA. All Three got on with Rin very well, but they'd spend most of their time with each other. The Three of them were best friends ever since they were 6.

"Sure!" said Ashe, There was a silence. Then the three of them burst out laughing. Nica, out of the corner of her eye spotted a girl peeping over the book shelf at them. Her eye's locked on them. The girl seemed to notice Nica noticed her and ran away. They had been watched, but why?

_**A/N: First chapter, just to clear things up, Nica, Ashe and D.j are Kid's kids, Shadow is Soul and Maka's, Silver*Star is Black Star's and Rin & Skylark are no one in the original series. Incase that wasn't clear. R&R please**_


End file.
